


Usually

by ohmwork



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Laxus, Cock Rings, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Freed is a nerd, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Freed, also mentions of the rest of the raijinshuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus rolls over onto his back and looks up at Freed’s face. He doesn’t look so angry anymore; his features softer, but his eyes still hold conviction. They’re not furious, bubbling magma pools violently swirling, they’re just hungry and needy. Laxus needs him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo !! So this was a tumblr prompt from a lovely anon who requested something from my 100 prompt challenge kink meme thingy. this is technically #79 but we're gonna call it #7 haha... anyway i actually started thinking about how my writing style and I'm trying to identify and fix the little problems. So let me know how this is, because it's a little different from my past stuff. It may not even be noticeable, just let me know, yeah? Have a wonderful day ! 
> 
> hailey xx

Freed is usually a calm person. He isn’t quick to anger like his leader, Laxus, or many of the other members of Fairy Tail. He has tons of patience, especially because being on a team with someone like Bickslow forced you to learn. Usually, he had to calm down Evergreen when she didn’t get what she wanted or Bickslow when he often bit his own tongue or Laxus when he was just being himself. _Usually_.

“Motherfucking fuck, I swear I'm going to fucking murder someone!” Laxus could hear from the other room. He knew instantly it was Freed, and was a little afraid of what might’ve riled up his lover.

Slowly, Laxus made his way out to the living room from the bedroom where Freed is pacing around aggressively. Red-eared and hands fisted tightly, Laxus swears Freed is steaming, especially while also sporting a tight face as if he ate the sour lemon candies he loves so much. Something is seriously wrong.

“Freed-“

Holding a finger in the air, Freed interrupts him. “Don’t talk! I swear if you even open your fucking mouth I will slit your throat and rip out your windpipe!”

Laxus merely raises an eyebrow at the threat. He knows Freed would do no such thing and decides to approach him. While his throat is still intact, he’s thrown against the wall roughly, Freed holding a sword to his throat. Both eyebrows are raised now.

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Laxus taunts. Freed growls and pushes his sword closer, able to slice skin with a mere breath. “It’s kinda hot.” For a moment, Freed relaxes. Laxus thinks he’s won, until the smaller man scoffs and turns away.

“I’m not in the mood for your shit right now, Laxus.”

“I’m not offering my shit, I’m offering my dick.”

Freed spun around so fast, Laxus is surprised that his head wasn’t thrown off his shoulders. “Fuck you.”

That gave Laxus an idea. “You wanna?” he asked, smirking. Laxus knows that Freed wants to top again. He’s been dropping not-so-subtle hints for weeks now.

Freed looks conflicted. His eyes express surprise and desire but his body language says he wants to punch Laxus in the face. Suddenly, Laxus is thrown against the nearest wall, just as before and he thinks he might be hit before there are lips smashing against his own. Laxus nearly sighs in relief.

“Go to the bedroom, now!” Freed commands. While smiling and shedding his clothes, Laxus makes his way to the bedroom, both excited and nervous for what’s to come.

This isn’t the first time Laxus has bottomed to his lover. They have switched before, but only a couple times. Moreover, that’s for one reason only: Laxus always comes too early. It’s not as if he’s touched once and he’s done, it’s more like he can only last a minute or two when Freed expertly finds his prostate and pounds it like there’s no tomorrow. He’s not a virgin teenage boy, but his premature ejaculation makes him feel like one sometimes.

Freed doesn’t follow him into the bedroom, so Laxus takes the liberty of stretching himself in the least pleasing way possible. Usually, this is one of his favorite parts, especially when Freed does it. Laxus has to push away the thought of slim, long, fingers delicately opening him up before it gets him hard. In the mood Freed is in, it’ll only take moments for him to get up anyway.

Laxus is three fingers into himself when Freed stomps into the bedroom, a bottle of lube in one hand and a ring in the other. Knowing exactly what the ring is used for, Laxus sighs in relief. It’s a cock ring, and it’ll fix his little problem. He’ll be able to enjoy Freed inside him for longer, and have a better orgasm.

Freed kneels on the bed without a word and places the sex toy around Laxus’ girth before clamping it. It’s tight and kind of hurts but Laxus doesn’t mind. Not when he knows he’ll get extra time for Freed to fuck him. Vibrations like lightning crackle in his veins, eliciting an excited, shaky breath from Laxus.  

“Someone doesn’t look too happy to be topping finally,” Laxus teases, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his sculpted ass in the air. Freed doesn’t say anything, he just lightly brushes his fingers on Laxus’ hips and gets closer. The touch makes goosebumps rise, more bolts striking skin in the wake of pleasure across Laxus’ skin.

Freed is silent until he’s holding his cock tightly in his palm, ready to plunge into Laxus. “Don’t you say a fucking word,” he warns.

The fulfilling, painful pleasure causes Laxus to nod without thought, barely registering the command at all. This feeling, this incredible feeling, isn’t something he usually has the chance to enjoy often, so he relishes it. It soon passes though, because Freed starts thrusting without lending a single moment to adjust.

“God, you’re so tight, you feel so good on my cock, babe,” Freed breathes, his hands tightening on Laxus’ hips. Laxus moans at the praise and leans back into his boyfriend. “Yeah, you like that?”

Laxus nods and closes his eyes.

“You look good like this, with your mouth open. Would look even better with my cock in it. You look so pretty when you suck my cock.”

Laxus wasn’t usually so pliant. Usually they fought for dominance in bed, sometimes literally fighting and shoving and biting until the other finally succumbed. Usually when Freed is on top, Laxus is still a power bottom. He’s not usually a moaning mess. Freed doesn’t usually dominate him like this.

“Turn over; I wanna see your face better.”

Laxus rolls over onto his back and looks up at Freed’s face. He doesn’t look so angry anymore; his features softer, but his eyes still hold conviction. They’re not furious, bubbling magma pools violently swirling, they’re just hungry and needy. Laxus needs him too.

While Freed thrusts back in, Laxus watches him intently. His green hair is stuck to his sweaty body in some places and a drop of the salty fluid slides down his shiny, porcelain chest. Pants around his knees, underwear just pulled down enough for his cock to be out, clothes never fully removed. He looks so impossibly sexy with his hands holding, gripping, Laxus’ thick thighs up and apart.

“Your face looks so hot when I fuck you, babe. You look so good,” Freed mumbles, leaning down for a kiss. Laxus wraps his arms around him tightly and kisses him back, hard.

A possible reason that Freed hasn’t ever been like this is because Laxus never lasts long enough for him to. This cock ring has shined light upon something completely new Laxus never would have thought of before. The pleasure is otherworldly.

Freed lasts minutes longer, groaning loudly as he cums in Laxus’ ass while his face is pressed into his neck. Fumbling with the ring still chocking his own cock, Laxus keens. Freed chuckles breathily, reaches down and releases it in one swift movement. Laxus blows right there just from the light touch of Freed’s hand with a cry. He’s too fucked out to be embarrassed over his pathetic noises.

“You really are gorgeous when you let me top,” Freed murmurs, kissing Laxus’ chest as he pulls out. Laxus grumbles something unintelligible and Freed smiles, knowing that it was an insult of some sort.

“Why were you so mad?”

Freed huffs and sits up with a frown. “One of my books got ruined on our last mission. I must’ve left my bag out at night when it rained. I really liked that one.”

Laxus doesn’t really understand why Freed would get so mad about something that dumb, he could just get a new one. Right now, Laxus can barely think of anything coherent, though. Maybe it does make sense. Maybe it was Extinct Magical Animals, Their Habitats, Diets and Niches, his favorite. Truly, the only thing he’s thinking about is how Freed looks like an angel with the light behind his head creating a halo. Then again, Freed usually is an angel.


End file.
